1 Broken Heart & A Miracle To Cure
by starshine007
Summary: Everything Is Going Wrong In Miley Stewarts Life. Her best friend forgets about her, her dad leaves her and your boyfriend broke up with her. She was just about to give up when a miracle happened. She meets her guardian angel. Read on for more...x x
1. Chapter 1

_**Anyone's POV**_

Miley Stewart walked down the stairs, in her flower patterned pink pyjamas, writing something down on a piece of paper. Her dad, Robbie Ray, was making her usual breakfast which was scrambled eggs. Miley sat down on her chair, still not taking her eyes off the paper. Robbie pushed the plate towards her. Still no movement from Miley, not even a muscle twitch. "You okay bud?" Said Robbie, anxiously. Finally, Miley looked up, " Oh yea, fine thanks Dad..." And she carried on writing. Robbie rolled his eyes and decided to leave Miley to do whatever she was doing because at least she was quiet, he thought as he walked out of the room. Then, Miley's brother Jackson walked in, dancing to his new blue iPod. Music blared out of his headphones, as Miley tried to keep her cool. After a few minutes she couldn't take it much more. "Jackson keep it down! Go back to your cave where you can't bother anyone!"

"Oh, I am so sorry sister dear, I don't know what came over me..." Said Jackson sarcastically. "Let me turn it down..." Jackson put his iPod onto full volume and sang along with his out of tune voice. Miley grabbed the nearest object which was an apple and aimed it at Jacksons head. All of a sudden, Robbie walked in, so Miley quickly stuffed a huge bite of the apple into her mouth to look innocent. "Hi Dad!" She said, spitting bits of soggy apple while she spoke. Miley gave a big, fake smile, while bits of apple fell out of her mouth. Her dad looked suspiciously at her, then at Jackson who pretended not too see him. "What are you two up to?" Robbie asked them.

"Nothing Daddy!" They both chorused in perfect harmony.

" You always told us to eat healthily, then as soon as we do, you think we are doing something wrong! Said Miley, as she put on her sweetest puppy dog face.

"Shame on you for being a bad father!" Replied Jackson, wagging his finger.

Miley's POV

Stupid Jackson! I had a great song in my head, all ready to write down on paper and now I cant remember it! Brothers!

Suddenly, my ring tone went off, telling me I had a text. I flipped it open and here's what it read

Dear Miley,

_Sorry I cannot go to the mall tonight with you I have..other plans. _

_Lily x_

I stared at it in disbelief. That was 5 times Lily had cancelled plans with me now! Dad must have seen the disappointment in my face as he came and put his arm round me. "You sure you okay Darlin'?

"No I'm not..." I said sadly as I ran up the stairs with anger raging up inside of me, like Mount Miley, ready to spew lava onto tiny little LilyVille.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary**_

Miley's POV

Stupid Jackson! I had a great song in my head, all ready to write down on paper and now I cant remember it! Brothers!

Suddenly, my ring tone went off, telling me I had a text. I flipped it open and here's what it read

Dear Miley,

_Sorry I cannot go to the mall tonight with you I have..other plans. _

_Lily x_

I stared at it in disbelief. That was 5 times Lily had cancelled plans with me now! Dad must have seen the disappointment in my face as he came and put his arm round me. "You sure you okay Darlin'?

"No I'm not..." I said sadly as I ran up the stairs with anger raging up inside of me, like Mount Miley, ready to spew lava onto tiny little LilyVille.

_**Miley's POV**_

I slammed my bedroom door behind me as I tried to hold back the tears. '**Is she avoiding me?**_' _I thought to myself has I slouched on the bed. I got my cellphone and dialled Lily's number. No answer. "Ahhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I launched the cell phone across the room. I buried my flushed face in my white fluffy pillow as I cried into it, staining it with tear marks. Maybe a trip to the mall would cheer me up. It wouldn't be the same without Lily but it still sounded fun. I wiped my eyes onto my pyjama sleeve as I sniffed and went over to my closet. I chose white skinny jeans, my favourite t-shirt with music notes on the front and my pink all star converses. I grabbed a shiny silver bag from my drawer and headed towards the door. Luckily my dad didn't see me, otherwise he would have gone all 'Sherlock Holmes' on me and asked me what was wrong and who the boy was and what was his name and that would have been hell. I closed the door behind me quitely and called a taxi to come pick me up. As I waited for the taxi I sat down on the cold concrete pavement, picking bits of grass up and playing with them.

_**Anyone's**__** POV**_

The taxi pulled up and Miley got in. "Where to Angel?" Asked a middle aged man with stubble round his chin. "Umm, West Street Mall please." Answered Miley quietly. The man nodded his head and started the taxi. Thoughts rushed through Miley's head as fast as the taxi. She looked out of the dirty window.

_**Miley's POV**_

I could see loads of girls, arm in arm, giggling and whispering to each other. I took a deep breath in and sighed. That was me and Lily once. "We're here darlin!" Said the driver. I thanked him politely and slammed the door behind me. I headed towards the massive shiny building which was my favourite place on earth. West Street Mall. I walked through the automatic doors and gazed up at all the floors and shops. It was quieter than usual today. I hummed as I headed up towards a cute clothing store. I scanned the racks, hoping for a nice but trendy bargain. In the end I found a yellow mini skirt and some beige boots. After about half an hour I had literally been in every shop on each floor. I decided to get a Starbuck's coffee because I was warn out with carrying all the bags. As I queued up I heard a familiar laugh. I turned round to see Lilly, Oliver & Joanie sitting at a table drinking coffee. The lady at the till passed me my Latte'. I took it and threw it on the floor. Coffee was everywhere but I didn't care. I marched over to the table and slammed my bag down. "How dare you!" I screamed as everyone turned round to see what all the commotion was about. Lily, Oliver & Joanie turned round startled. "I thought we were best friends Lily!"...


End file.
